In order to use, for example, a moving image as broadcast content, or a movie, moving image editing apparatuses for editing moving images have been used. In particular, in order to quickly edit moving images, it is preferable that a plurality of users be able to edit one moving image. Accordingly, a technology that enables a plurality of users to edit one moving image has been developed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-150994).
In a video editing system, which is one of the technologies of the related art, a server device used to edit video content and a plurality of terminals are connected with one another via a network. Furthermore, a storage device in which video content to be edited is stored is connected to the server device. The server device reads editing video content from the storage device and creates difference information for an editing screen with respect to the video content. Then, the server device transmits the difference information to the terminals. The terminals create an editing screen on the basis of the difference information, and transmit the information of operation by the user to the server device. Furthermore, the server device edits the video content on the basis of the operation information.
Moving images are coded because, in general, the amount of data thereof is large. Moving images are coded in accordance with standards, such as ISO Moving Picture Experts Group phase 2 (MPEG-2), MPEG-4, MPEG-4 Advanced Video Coding (MPEG-4 AVC), or ITU-T H.264, for example. In such a case, a moving image is coded in units of groups of pictures (GOPs). Then, within a GOP, pictures other than a beginning I picture that is intra-coded are coded by referring to the other pictures. For this reason, if a coded moving image is edited by assuming a place that is not a boundary of GOPs as a boundary, a picture that cannot be reproduced occurs.
Therefore, a technology capable of dividing a file at any desired division point while conforming with a certain standard format has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-92492). In a data processing device, which is an example of the related art, when a stream file is to be divided into a preceding chapter and a subsequent chapter, the preceding chapter is created by attaching padding data to the area at the end of the GOP including the division point in accordance with a length alignment constraint.